


Into the Wild

by orphan_account



Series: Supernatural Warriors [1]
Category: Supernatural, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angelclan, Cats, Cats fighting, Demonclan, Except Charlie, Feral Cats, Hunterclan, I couldn't bring myself to tag all the characters, I gave everyone their own new names, I made my own clans, I'll tag them as they come up - Freeform, Just so there can be lovely lesbian medicine cats, Not sure what relationships will develop, Plot, Sam and Dean started as kittypets, She's too pure for that, Slightly altered Warrior Code, Violence, and a few others - Freeform, lots and lots of plot, they're all cats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam and Dean are bored kittypets who run away and find Hunterclan.  How could anything go wrong?





	Into the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kind of proud of this! Feel free to comment! I love y'all!

Hunterclan  
Garth: Barkstar, a lanky brown cat with a long, slender tail, leader.  
Pamela: Owlpelt, a powerful tabby she-cat with long fur, deputy.  
Charlie: A bright red she-cat with short, slick fur and bright green eyes, medicine cat’s apprentice, ex-loner.  
Dorothy: Lionheart, a golden she-cat with brownish eyes, medicine cat.  
Sam: Spottedpaw, massive tortoiseshell tom with greenish eyes and a long tail, Owlpelt’s apprentice.  
Dean: Tigerpaw, smallish light-brown tom with bright green eyes and a short tail, Lightningpelt’s apprentice.  
Joe: Riverpaw, a silver she-cat with long fur and a short tail, Ashpelt’s apprentice.  
Ellen: Eaglewing, a white-and-black queen who just lost her whole litter but took in Mousekit.  
Ash: Ashpelt, a dark gray tom with bright green eyes and a long, fluffy tail.  
Kevin: Mousekit, a mousy brown tom whose mother left him with the Clan.  
Gavin: Rustpaw, a red tom with a long tail and a slightly twisted forepaw, the result of a birth defect, Eelpelt’s apprentice.  
Rufus: Eelpelt, a black tom with a stumpy tail and amber eyes.  
Lightningpelt (OC), smallish black cat with a lightning-shaped white marking going over their face and down their back all the way to their tail.  
   
Demonclan  
Lucifer: Daystar, a pitch-black tom with the Mark of Cain on his forehead and bright amber eyes, a short tail, and medium-length fur, leader of Demonclan.  
Crowley: Pineheart, a dark brown (with lighter and darker flecks) tom with a long, slender tail, red eyes, and very short fur, deputy.  
Meg: Ratclaw, a black she-cat with an old rat bite scar on her hindquarters and a short tail.  Medicine cat.  
Ruby: Flamepaw, a red, short-furred she-cat, Snowheart’s apprentice.  
Lilith: Snowheart, a gray she-cat with white eyes and a long tail.  
Abadon: Foxheart, a bright red she-cat with a long, fluffy tail, one of Demonclan’s most feared warriors.  
Alastair: Razorclaw, a slim, mean-looking gray tom with a darker gray stripe down his spine, covered in scars.  
Azazel: Yellowheart, a pale brown tom with yellow eyes and a long tail.  
Samhain: Leafpelt, a tortoiseshell tom with greenish eyes and a long tail.  
Pride: Leopardclaw, a spotted tom with a short, stumpy tail.  
Wrath: Bearheart, a tabby queen with a long tail and many scars, mother of Greenkit, Dragonkit, and Rabbitkit.    
Sloth: Winterpelt, a snowy-white elder who sleeps a lot.  
Envy: Greenkit, a black tom with bright green eyes.  
Greed: Dragonkit, a red tom with blue eyes.  
Lust: Rabbitkit, a brown tom with brown eyes.  
   
Angelclan  
Chuck: Sunstar, a golden, long-furred tom with bright green eyes and a long tail, leader.  
Amara: Nightfang, a pure black she-cat with extra long fangs, deputy.  
Anna: Cloudheart, a pure white, fluffy she-cat with a tiny puff of fur for a tail, medicine cat.  
Michael: Shadowtail, a golden tom with a black tail-tip.  
Gabriel: Honeyfluff, a golden tom with long fur and green eyes.  
Castiel: Doveclaw, an almost pure-white tom with blue eyes, very fluffy.  
Uriel: Skypaw, a blue-gray tom with blue eyes, Shadowtail’s apprentice.  
Metatron: Featherpaw, a fluffy dark blue-gray tom, Nightfang’s apprentice.  
Raphael: Goldenpelt, a golden tom with short fur and a long tail.  
Samandriel: Rainpaw, a blue-gray tom with short fur and dark blue eyes, Goldenpelt’s apprentice.  
Zacharia: Swiftpaw (A/N, I chose this name in honor of the canonical Swiftpaw in Warriors who was tragically killed by a dog before he died), a dark golden tom with blue-gray eyes, Cloverheart’s apprentice.  
Gadreel: Hazeltail, a silvery-brown tom with hazel eyes.  
Naomi: Blossompelt, a tall, tabby she-cat with blue eyes and a long, slender tail.  
Balthazar: Cloverheart, a brownish tom with a long tail and short fur.  
Joshua: Hawkwing, a dark golden tom with amber eyes and long fur.   
   
   
Cats Outside Of The Clans  
Bobby: a fat old brown-and-gray loner who lives in a barn full of mice.  
Rowena: a red rogue who often hangs out just outside of Demonclan territory.  
Billie: a slender brown loner who ranges all around the outside of Clan territory.  
Lisa: a slim tabby kittypet who often sits on her fence near Hunterclan territory.  
Ben: Lisa’s kit, a tiger-striped tabby kittypet who sits on the fence with Lisa.  
Bela: a tortoiseshell-and-creme rogue who sometimes steals prey from Clan territory.

 

    Dean was restless.  Sam too, but Dean’s was worse.  Their father had told them stories about the wild cats of Hunterclan before he was taken away and never seen again.  Dean was sniffing around the garden, searching once more for a way out.  Sam, from a nearby tree, called, “Why don’t you just climb the tree?  You could always jump over the fence from up here.”  Sam, of course, shared his brother’s desire to escape and join Hunterclan.  “Why don’t you drag my tail up there,” Dean retorted.  He didn’t want to climb, he didn’t want to follow anyone’s lead.  “If you weren’t as big as a dog, you wouldn’t be up there,” he added as he searched.  “Yes!  Here it is,” he called as he found a hole in the fence.  He slid through it, and Sam leaped down onto the soft grass on the other side.

    The pair streaked through the grass towards the forest.  Sam stopped right at the scent-line and sat down.  He could smell it, it smelled like cats, forest, and fish all mixed into one scent.  Dean streaked past Sam and skidded to a halt.  “What’re you doing back there?  We’re not in the forest yet!”  Dean peered at Sam.  “Come back here, now, don’t cross the scent line without permission,” Sam snapped.  Dean padded back to sit beside Sam and asked, “Why not?  Sam flicked his ear and asked, “How would you feel if someone went into your territory?  Would you be okay with it?”  Dean dipped his head and mewed, “I suppose not.”  The pair settled in to groom each other while they waited.

    Around midday, a lanky brown tom, a big black tom, and a small red tom slid out of the bushes silently.  They froze when they saw the two ex-kittypets half asleep in the sunlight.  “May we help you kittypets back to your twoleg nest?”  The big black tom had spoken, and Sam rose and replied, “No thank you.  We would um…  Well…  Are you cats of Hunterclan?  If so…  We would like to join your clan.  We’re hard workers and quick learners, and willing to take on warrior names.”  The black tom turned to the lanky brown one, who stepped closer to them.  “I am Barkstar, leader of Hunterclan.  If you are willing to join our clan, I must know that you both reject the kittypet life.  I see that you have not crossed our scent line, though I smell that one of you did before stepping back.  Thanks for that, that shows respect for our border.  But how will we know that our newest apprentices won’t flee at the first chill of leafbare?”

    Dean bristled at the insinuation that he would run back to his housefolk.  Sam noticed and ran his tail down his brother’s spine.  “My brother and I have faced harsh conditions with our housefolk.  She hoarded cats and belongings inside, so we lived outside in the back yard.  We hunted mice and voles,” Sam explained, “And even in the coldest season, we did not dare go inside.  So we are used to existing in harsh conditions.”  Barkstar examined the pair and nodded.  “Okay.  Come with us, we’ll find you nests in the apprentice’s den.  Rustpaw, I know there are empty nests, would you help our newest apprentices find some when we get back to camp?”  The red tom’s tail drooped and he asked, “What about hunting?  I was going to go hunting on my own for the first time today?”  The black tom purred, “You can hunt after we find our new apprentices nests and give them their names.”

    By the time they got to Hunterclan’s camp, the pair had learned that the black tom was named Eelpelt, and they had told Barkstar their names.  Dean pushed through the bramble entrance after Barkstar and froze, jaws hanging open as he saw a wide space with five massive tree stumps spread across the camp, one of which stood behind a massive rock, a pebble-lined brook running diagonally through the middle, and an imposing rock face standing on one side of the camp, boasting a cat-sized crack in it that seemed to go deeper into the rock face.  Sam pushed through beside Dean and stared around as well.  Rustpaw took in their faces and looked around.  “It is pretty cool, isn’t it?”  The apprentice streaked across the camp and sat in front of one of the smaller stumps, which Sam and Dean noticed had a hole in it, and so did each of the other stumps.  Sam and Dean followed Rustpaw over to the stump and ducked inside.  They were surprised to find nests of soft moss and feathers inside.  They sniffed each one and found two next to each other that were unclaimed.  Rustpaw’s nest was beside Sam’s.

    “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock for a clan meeting,” Barkstar called.  Rustpaw started padding out of the den.  “C’mon.  I bet this is your naming ceremony,” he told them.  Sam and Dean followed him, and Barkstar beckoned the pair up with his tail.  The pair padded up to the bottom of the rock where Barkstar pointed for them to be.  Barkstar himself was atop the rock.  “My clanmates, these ex-kittypets wish to join our clan.  They have so far shown all the necessary qualities of young warriors.  Dean, do you swear loyalty to the clan?”  Dean lifted his head.  “I do,” he mewed solemnly.  “Then from this day until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw.  Lightningpelt, you have shown great wisdom, patience, and strength.  I trust that you will pass that on to Tigerpaw,” Barkstar meowed.  A black cat with a white, lightning-shaped mark running over their face and down their body stepped forward and put their muzzle on Tigerpaw’s head.  Tigerpaw froze until Lightningpelt stepped back and sat near Tigerpaw.

    “Sam, do you swear your loyalty to the clan as well?”  Sam straightened, nodded, and mewed, “I do.”  Barkstar studied the young cat and purred, “Then from this day until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Spottedpaw.  Owlpelt, you have proven yourself to be a brave and kind warrior.  I trust that you will pass that on to Spottedpaw.”  A long-furred tabby she-cat stepped forward and laid her muzzle on Spottedpaw’s head.  The new apprentice held his breath until she stepped back and sat beside Spottedpaw.  “Now, I expect you all to welcome them into the clan warmly,” Barkstar ordered before he leaped down from the rock.  Lightningpelt padded over to Owlpelt and asked, “Should we take them around the territory together or do you want to take Spottedpaw on your own?”  
    “Tigerpaw?  Spottedpaw?  Sam, are-”  
    “It’s Spottedpaw.  C’mon, Tigerpaw, you’re the one who suggested the whole come-out-and-become-warriors thing.  I’m not Sam anymore, that was my kittypet name.  Seems like I’m embracing it a lot more than you are,” Spottedpaw hissed.  The pair were following their mentors through the forest.  They were following the brook, which had widened into a creek.  “Ok, Spottedpaw, are we sure about these guys?  The names are a bit…  Weird,” Tigerpaw replied.  “Says the tom whose name used to be Dean,” Spottedpaw grumbled and sped up to match his mentor’s pace.  Tigerpaw followed and padded along beside his brother.  “I know it’s a lot for you to get used to,” Owlpelt purred, “So for today, we’ll just have a tour of the territory.”

    Lightningpelt laid their tail across the path to stop the others.  Owlpelt glanced over at them and flicked one ear.  “Trust me, it’s that moon again.  The rocks are slippery and the falls are wilder than usual,” they mewed and led the other cats up a path which became thinner as they padded along until they were walking single file along the slippery rocks as the roar of a waterfall grew.  All four cats used their claws to get a hold on the rocks.  Lightningpelt looked down at the waterfall and called over the roar, “This is the waterfall.  One misplaced paw and you’ll end up vulture food in the water below.  You’ll learn to swim tomorrow in the water closer to the lake, it’s gentler and doesn’t have any waterfalls, not to mention there’s a shallow end.  Now, go back the way we came.”

    Once they got off the slippery rocks, Owlpelt and Lightningpelt led Spottedpaw and Tigerpaw along another path down to the bottom of the waterfall.  They walked along the river and down to the lake, where they followed the shore to another scent line, where the oak and birch trees turned to pine and spruce ones.  “Over there,” Owlpelt explained, “Is Demonclan territory.  They’re not to be trusted.  Angelclan is on the other side of our territory.  They’re also not to be trusted.”  They followed the scent line to the edge of the trees then along it back to the brook, which had a beaver dam just at the edge of the territory.  “The beavers haven’t been here for moons, so unless they suddenly come back, the only danger is stepping on the dam and potentially knocking loose a log or two,” Lightningpelt informed them and leaped over the brook.  The other three cats followed Lightningpelt across the brook.  They padded down the scent line a few more pawsteps before turning and heading inward towards the lake again.

    By the time they reached the lake, Tigerpaw’s legs were aching.  Spottedpaw wasn’t having any trouble, but he was beginning to worry about his brother.  As they padded back to camp, Spottedpaw hung back with Tigerpaw.  “You ok?  You look tired,” Spottedpaw mewed.  “Fine, just…  Haven’t walked this much since you got lost as a kitten inside the old house,” Tigerpaw huffed back.  The tabby’s stomach rumbled, and Owlpelt called back to them, “There’s fresh kill at camp, you two can have some as soon as we get there.”  Tigerpaw perked up at the thought of fresh kill and he pushed his way through the brambles right behind Lightningpelt.  He bounded over to the fresh kill pile and picked out a rabbit.  Spottedpaw asked, “Should we take any to any cat?”  Owlpelt licked his shoulder and told him, “No, we have no elders and no kits weaned or weaning currently, but thank you for offering.  For now, go eat with your brother.”  Spottedpaw padded calmly over to Tigerpaw and picked out a mouse.  “That rabbit is almost as big as you,” he teased Tigerpaw, who flicked his ear in reply and continued eating.  Once they were done eating, they padded into the apprentice’s den and curled up side-by-side.

    “Still think this is a good idea, Tigerpaw?”  
    “Yeah.  Just need to get used to the names.”  
    “Me too.  That’s why I was so insistent with you earlier.”  
    “Thanks for that.  I may need a push now and then, especially with that weird mentor of mine.”  
    “Lightningpelt seems like a nice cat.”  
    “If I can ever figure out if Lightningpelt is a he or a she.”  
Rustpaw padded into the den and mewed, “Lightningpelt is a they.  They’re not a tom or a she-cat, and that’s really all you need to know about what to call them aside from a brave and fiercely loyal warrior, a great swimmer, and a wonderful cat.”  Tigerpaw lifted his head and examined Rustpaw.  “So you’re saying…  Lightningpelt isn’t a tom or a she-cat?  But what does-”  
“Does it matter?  Are you trying to mate with your mentor?”  Rustpaw’s words surprised Tigerpaw.  “No…  I just-”   
“Figured you should know?  Most cats do at first, then they realize that they shouldn’t care as long as they don’t want to mate with Lightningpelt.  Now, go to sleep, we all have training in the morning…  And um…  I’m glad you decided to join the clan.  We’ve hit rough times and Mousekit is hardly half a moon old.”  Tigerpaw and Spottedpaw were too tired to respond at that point. Tigerpaw's legs had stopped aching, but they felt like they were made of stone even curled up in his nest, and Spottedpaw was faring about the same.  They all fell asleep as the sun set in the distance, the scents of the forest wreathing them and the sound of the brook bubbling in their ears.   _This_ , thought Tigerpaw as he sank into unconsciousness, _is freedom_.


End file.
